supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pedestal
El Pedestal (Trophy Stand en inglés; ''スマッシュプレート Sumasshu Purēto'' lit. Placa Smash en japonés) es un objeto introducido en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, utilizado en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. El Pedestal permite al usuario convertir a los enemigos de este modo en trofeos coleccionables. Si bien el Pedestal tendrá un efecto inmediato en enemigos pequeños y de tamaño normal (como un Prímido), los enemigos más grandes, así como los jefes, deberán ser debilitados lo suficiente como para que funcione. Una vez que se haya hecho el daño al enemigo, el personaje puede lanzar el Pedestal al enemigo para convertirlo en un trofeo. Lanzarla a un enemigo que no ha sido debilitado lo suficiente le causará gran daño, pero el Pedestal desaparecerá y no lo convertirá en trofeo. Dependiendo del nivel de dificultad de la etapa, la probabilidad de aparición de los Pedestales cambia; en dificultades altas, aparecerán más. Algunas pegatinas pueden usarse para que aparezcan más a menudo. Además, a veces, al derrotar tres enemigos al mismo tiempo, un Pedestal aparecerá. Lista de pegatinas con efectos de Pedestal *Big Boss +30 *Nabāru +22 *Cornimier +21 *Rotohex +9 *The President +7 Galería Pedestal ESE SSBB (1).jpg|Kirby junto a un Pedestal. Pedestal ESE SSBB (2).jpg|Al causarle suficiente daño a un enemigo... Pedestal ESE SSBB (3).jpg|Se le lanza el Pedestal... Pedestal ESE SSBB (4).jpg|De salir bien, el enemigo brillará por un momento... Pedestal ESE SSBB (5).jpg|Y luego ahí estará su trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Hay un trofeo del Pedestal en sí mismo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el cual puede ser conseguido aleatoriamente por métodos como el lanzamonedas. Español right|90px :Pedestal :Un objeto que, si se lanza contra un integrante de las fuerzas del subespacio, lo convierte en un trofeo. Dichos trofeos pueden recopilarse y visualizarse posteriormente en la galería. Para hacerte con un enemigo, debes golpearlo cuando esté muy debilitado. Si controlas con habilidad el daño restante de los enemigos, podrás capturar incluso a los jefes finales. :*''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Trophy Stand :An item that, when hurled at Subspace goons, will turn whomever it hits into a trophy. Trophies can be collected, then viewed in the gallery. To successfully get an enemy, you need to hit it when it's been sufficiently weakened. If you can skilfully manipulate your foe's damage, you can even capture a boss character. :*''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Curiosidades *A simple vista, parece una moneda de las que se utilizan en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] *Hay solo tres trofeos en El emisario subespacial que no pueden ser conseguidos con el Pedestal: **Jyk no puede ser convertido en un trofeo debido a ser invencible. Su trofeo debe ser conseguido completando el Modo Jefes Finales con 20 personajes. **La Estatua de Porky no puede ser convertida en un trofeo debido a ser invencible. Su trofeo debe ser conseguido completando el Modo Jefes Finales en la dificultad Muy Difícil. **Bombozul no puede ser convertido en un trofeo debido a solo aparecer en el exhibidor del Hal Abarda. Su trofeo debe ser conseguido aleatoriamente por métodos como el lanzamonedas. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Objetos del Emisario subespacial